User talk:RaZoRLeAf
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Corsair 2.PNG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arya Snow (talk) 23:20, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey can u tell me how do u make those awesome fanart i mean by which program ? :) Zareothos the Sylvian Warlock (talk) 21:55, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Zareothos Navigation box for KRF I think this box should be made into a template; that way it'd be much easier to copy it to future pages and to edit it when new levels arrive. - Arya Snow (talk) 15:02, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Thread You're welcome to make a thread on the forum about the wiki. I've been REALLY struggling to make more people come here and edit... - Arya Snow (talk) 13:00, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Event boxes How did you make them?SairiRM (talk) 14:06, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Admin rights Would you like to become an administrator of the wiki? Your template designs and other plans show you have the knowledge and commitment needed for additional rights. I'm not going to be very active for awhile (just entered college), but I'll think you'll help move the wiki in the right direction. - Arya Snow (talk) 04:48, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :Everything's all set, then. - Arya Snow (talk) 07:03, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the welcome, is a pleasure to be part of the wiki kingdom rush a game that I really like. Reply for the Ashbite Glitch He was Lvl 10, with every skill maxed out. The glitch happened when Ashbite was very close to his target, and then he used Fiery Mist, it happened! You may think that Blazing Breath has the same thing too, but it's just fine. So there! Glitchy Ashbite! Tower Page discussion Hi! I think Kingdom Rush and Kingdom Rush: Frontier basic tower can be separated, because upgrade data is different. (Still, there will be drawback. This is just a propose. ) Besides, I think for up grade, we can put "(HP=)50/55/60" and use a note below to specify what upgrade result in what value. Table should be as concise as possible. (Well... it's me who put a lot of words in table...) Moreover, I believe Bladesinger should put above Forest Keepers, because Bladesinger show up first, and be analog to Holy Order, while Forest Keepers show up next, and be analog to Barbarian Hall. Ricky65536 (talk) 16:27, December 22, 2014 (UTC)Ricky65536 If we are to separate the pages, we should put a line saying "This is the page for the Melee Towers in Kingdom Rush..." and such. Although I don't think we should. We may just need to put info in different categories, like in the Enemies page. Also, I thought of putting Forest Keepers second, but seeing the above towers, I think it doesn't really matter. Tmn loveblue (talk) 10:52, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Main Page tweak Hi, STuNsPoRe! I was cruising through the site and noticed a tweak that might be welcome for the main page. The "Contents" section is all the way at the bottom of the main page; there's a sizable amount of space on the right rail, however, that might look nice with some custom icons for the Contents so that section is higher up and the page more compact. I'd like to offer my help, if you're interested - if not, that's fine, too ;) Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 03:30, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your positive message. I don't have any questions now,but I'll see what else to add& ask soon. Apology Oh, I'm really sorry! I didn't see the other trivia section, because I was in a bit of a haste. I've got another question: should I do some research on the trivia in the KRF and KRO achievements, as there is virtually nothing on those subjects on the Trivia page (there is about the original KR achievements)? Kingdom rush is awesome (talk) 15:56, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Strategy guide for achievements in KRO I haven't seen one, so may I create a strategy guide to get certain achievements in KRO? (Kingdom Rush Origins) Since most of the achievements are eater eggs, though I may not be able to make a guide page, so I'd need a >bit< of help if approved. Thanks. Galeforce's Wrath (talk) 16:47, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry that I didn't live up to my promise for getting the images in by today. I've been trying to help a dead wiki revive, so I haven't been doing KRO related stuff, but I'll do my best to get images for the pages in. Also, if you want me to, I'll make an account on the forums to make it easier for you to see my messages. (As you said on my message wall) Sorry if I caused any inconvenience. Galeforce's Wrath (talk) 19:20, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Tables/ Savage Zombies Hi! I'm a new user on KR Wiki. Anyway, I wanted to ask you how to do the table thing (since you seem like the most active admin) that all soldiers and enemies seem to have, since the Savage Zombie page lacks one (in fact, also any content at all :(). Thanks in advance! P.S. how do you register for ironhide forums >_< what's the answer for "Who's the bad guy?" Mysticguardians (talk) 10:10, October 8, 2015 (UTC)Mysticguardians Forums Hey, sorry to bother you, but Vez'nan doesn't work anymore. ;_; I'd appreciate it if you could build on/share my idea: KRF/KRO versions of original KR heroes. Mysticguardians (talk) 04:15, October 10, 2015 (UTC)Mysticguardians Hi, I want put a comment on this wiki but the wiki do not have GOJI-ATOMICO (talk) 16:38, January 27, 2016 (UTC)GOJI-ATOMICO User talk:GOJI-ATOMICO will get screenshot later today perhaps it is differentQuantum's Web (talk) 22:40, March 1, 2016 (UTC) "Superfluous" Additions What do you mean "superfluous"? Do you know how agonizing it is to have to buy a hero just to find out what quote it uses when it is selected in the heroes menus? Next to no Youtube clips online don't pay the common courtesy to select the heroes they are reviewing before starting the clip. Besides, look at how many other hero and tower pages have quotes that are heard mostly exclusively when they are selected or gotten. As far as I am concerned, it ought to be standard issue to include their introductory quotes. But if you're going to write all those off, then why not erase the quotes off the tops of the pages that I for one DIDN't put them on? Question So, could you add a way for people to put the reasons for wanting to delete the page for the delete template? (I think I can do that myself but I won't have permission.) That Bloncherer Jerk (talk) 12:37, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Okay, and sorry.